AwesomeAdriehl the Movie (2015 Film)
AwesomeAdriehl the Movie is an upcoming 2015 Action-Sci Fiction, Horror and Adventure, Flash-animated film. (Known as Gear Wars,COMMANDARMY Across the Dark of the Moon of 2nd Dimension, San Diego Invasion, EMO-NERDBOY: Summer to Extended, Codename: AWESOMEADRIEHL,AWESOMEADRIEHL: Summer to Extended, Age of Adriehl and High School Dropout of Resistance) it is a Most Popular Movie Similar to Goanimate the Movie ,Erika Adventure: Makron's Revenge ,Kristin Konkle The Movie and I.R.O.N.Y 007 . But First Person Shooters Like Time Crisis, House of the Dead, Crysis 1,2 and 3, Last Stand, ZombiU,Lego City Undercover, Left 4 Dead, Ghost Squad, Far Cry ,Sleeiping Dogs,Resident Evil, KRE-O Cityville Invasion,Jetpack Joyride, Battlefield 1, 2, 3 and 4,Call of Duty,Titan Fall, Gun Blade,Command & Conquer,Homefront,Homefront Revolution and L.A. Machineguns. Also the Movie Have Aspects Like Transformers Dark of the Moon, Transformers Age of Extinction, Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension,Top Gun,Paprika, The Amazing Spider Man 1 and 2, Total Recall, Steamboy, Battle Los Angeles, 47 Ronin, The Darkest Hour, 21 Jump Street, 22 Jump Street, The Expendables, Resident Evil Movie Trilogy, Man of Steel, Pacific Rim, Edge of Tomorrow, Godzilla,Sin City,Terminator Salvation, Terminator Genesis, Lego Movie, Ghost in the Shell, Resident Evil Retribution, Mad Max: Fury Road, Oblivion,Battleship, Olymus Has Fallen, Gi Joe Retaliation,Super Shark,Elysium,Interstellar, Transcendence,Chappie,The Darkest Hour, Zombieland, Big Hero 6, Blackhat , The Giver, World War Z, Lifeforce, Mortal Instrument, Top Gun, Hunter x Hunter Last Mission ,Sabotage,Pixels,Avengers, and Avengers Age of Ultron. and Also TV Show Aspects Like Ninjago Rebooted,Deadman Wonderland,Walking Dead,Attack on Titan,Star Drive,Space Dandy,Spider Rider,Codename Asero,NTSF SD SUV,Super Robot Wars,Aquarion,Kickin it,Brave J-Decker,Coppelion,Kill la Kill,Panty and Stocking,Evangelion,Agent of Shield,Motorcity,Randy Cunningham,Metalocalypse,Black Dynamite,Axe Cop,Macross Zero,Eureka Seven Ao,Hellsing Ultimate. Symphogear and High School of the Dead. The Movie is Short Video Called Chapter. Legendary sold the franchise to DreamWorks, 20th Century FOX, ImageMovers, and Keegan Ltd. and GoAnimate Pictures sold the distribution rights to Touchstone, so GoAnimate Pictures is now producing it. GoAnimate Pictures still has the rights, though. Plot a Emo Nerd Boy Name AwesomeAdriehl from Philippines He is a Former Private School Student and a New Public High School Student Who is Sent to America To Live with Maria Bell Forever by His Grandfather Ats,2 Months Later AwesomeAdriehl's Best Friends and Allies Taylor Jolicoeur and His Husband Eric Discover Him That He Might Happen to Be a Filipino Emo Boy He Works at Taylor Jolicoeur's Place as a Janitor or a Butler He Wanted to Purse to Became a Comedian Action Actor,a Villains the Evil Sin ger Boy Name Justin Bieber,a Evil Bad Singer Name Miley Cyrus,a Corrupt Government Name Janet Napoles Who is Pork Barrel Scam,a k-12 Private School Government Name Armin Luistro He Can Destroy Summer,Elimate Summer,Putting Dress Code to Public School,Capturing all High School Dropout and College Dropout,a Evil Terrorist Organization Called UTUBE TROLL POLICE,a Naked Alien Humanoid Called the Element Humanoid that Destroy the City,Kills People and Turn People into Alien Zombie and The Evil Robot Called Cybodies Had a Attack in California City.Awesomeadriehl and His Allies,Good User,The High School Dropout and College Dropout,US Army,Philippines Army and Russian Army Join the Force Together to Save California City from the Evil Villains UTUBETROLL POLICE,Collin's the Snatcher's Drone and Element Humanoids with Their Infected Citzens turns as Alien Zombies and Good User,the Anti - K-12 Resistance Called Freedom Summer Fighters,The High School Dropout of Resistance and College Dropout of Resistance To Save Summer from Evil DEPED Elimating Summer Vacation and Summer in the Epic Battle in the Battle of California Against the Post Apocalypse Villains the Troublemaker,Bad User,Evil Drones,Terrorist,Element Humanoid,Evil Robot,Corrupt Government,Evil Private School and Zombie Invasion. Voice Cast * Young Guy as Bruce Adriehl L.Concepcion/SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL (A.k.aAdminAdriehl),Mitch,Wikipediauser (Commander Andy),Ask-Flamespawn(Jeru),Tobuscus,Mike The Knight,JaegersYes KaijuNo,Blue91233,Hunter Hayes,Chris Pratt ,Finn and Ajax * Eric as NopeComedian, DamHamming,Himself,LouieLouie95,Phineas Flynn,Optimus500050,Alan Dampsy,Dylan Johnson,Eddie,Daniel Osborne,Henny Loc,Neville,Michael Hall,Pvt.Eddy,Jack Nellan Dawson,Moe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid,Dylan,Mike,Zephyer and Exon Breach Pilot 1. * Brian as Agent Logan,Dean Ambrose,WarrenCook,Baxter,CalebComedian,Bronze Killer,Lt.Jessie,Ferb Fletcher, MatthewMarsden,CaybyJ,PC Guy,Collin the Snatcher,Rentro,Keegen,Nabil"TheSyarifCrushers" Makalam,QartorFlame and Exon Breach Pilot 1. * Dave as GrandChase RealCook the Demonic Element Humanoid,BenBowen,Isaac,Dr. Joshua, Christian Bale, MrLegofan10,DJ.Voodoo Man,Escalate and Sword. * Salli as Taylor Jolicoeur,Dani Taylor and Kid9boy367. * David as Coulden Pettit,Brad Pitt,Sacred Light,Daniel Padilla,AjayMooreIVisCutie1972's Dad,Collin Hall,Edgar Allan,Dan Taylor,Matt Damon,Barren,QuatorBurn and Aragon * French-fry as Philippe Moureau,Colin Farrell and Wolfgang Puck * Wiseguy as Michael/OfficerJamel/SergeantHarris,Shinegreymon96,Justin Drew Bieber,Junkheap,Isaac Washington and DX Wing Fighter Pilot. * Steven as Revolver-Edakunsisda(Eda Kunsis),PriceYes and SheperdNo, 941214(Brandon), Philippe Victor, DerWachtturm(John Reinke),Simon Ghost Riley,Jacob and Friends the 3 Techno Element Humanoid,Johnny Depp,QLT Warrior,Tommy Parky,Channing Tatum,Rich,OfficerSquidward2014,Robin Padilla,Ben Affleck,Delorean,Thomas Rogan,Shawn Brunner and Vanoss * Princess as Ask-VampirePrincess(Nina),Mara,Maya,Victoria Moore,Ashley Tisdale,Zoey,Princess Matilda,Candace,Sacred Heart,Tori,Siri,Varla Guns Amber and Alexa * Zack as Aaron,Tom Cruise,Sacred Dark,Neill Blomkamp,Prince Tuesday,Gligar13Vids,Rick Tews,Tyler,Adam Hall,Kyle,Josh Duhamel,Bodark,Agent G and Crit. * Professor as Slippy V,AwildmewfromROBLOX,Johan and Kelsey Grammer * Alan as Alan Cook, Sam Chen 2nd Avatar,Alpha Burner,Cpl.Alan,Nemo333m, Roars,Lt.Mason,President Obama,Sam Worthington,Dr.Hax and Colonel Tyrone * Kayla as BluesodaMania/Akio, Penny, Sophie the Otter,Clara,Dora, Brandi and the Friend The 3 Original Element Humanoid and Sallyjones1998 The Cutest Element Humanoid. * Kimberly as Grandchase warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid,Sacred Water,Kumi and Shadowleggy. * Tween Girl as Fluttergirl,Sago the Cat,Brandi and the Friends The 3 Original Element Humanoid,Bonnie and Yummy. * Kidaroo as Barney the Purple Dinosaur,Green ProDuctions,Macusoper and Chickenx4. * Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7,Victor,Pvt.Smyth,AjayMooreIVisCutie1972,Hunter Ghost,StormChaser(A.K.A CHEVTRAX BOT),AfterKill and Caroline0204 * Ivy as Caillou,Sena,Rachel,Narniasa and Bejaaa. * Julie as Trinity Hayes,Sacred Electric,Selena Gomez,Annabelle,Adrianna and Taylor Hayes. * Diesel as Diesel Dawson,Diesel Johnson and Donha. * Paul as James Spader,Seth,Paul Johnson and Ken Clark. * Simon as Nathan Pearson,Sacred Wind,Joe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid,Nemo33m,Mr Keebler,President Benigno "Noynoy" Aquino III,Ats,Mr.Dike,Enderman the Cragster Element Humanoid,Burn and EricBrotherStarwars83 * Lawarance as Armin Luistro,Antitroller2,Lawarance Dawson and News Reporter Eddy. * Emma as Henna Loc,Kate Beckinsale and Sgt.Kaitlyn. * Shy Girl as StepashkaRossiya. * Grace as Sabrina. * Kate as HeroesYes Villains No,Jessica Biel,Miley Cyrus and Ms.Shaw * Scary Voice as Jackhammer,Deathwing,Crimson Flame,Shadow of Red,Super Giant Sonic the Darkness Glowing Element Humanoid,Rampage,Sacred Earth,Rainbow,Exon Breach (Jaeger) and Nixels. * Jennifer as Rai and Sacred Fire. * Kendra as Karla,Millia Jovovich and Glooby theAlien. * Catherine as Janet Napoles * Dallas as Angry Grandpa,Simon,General Morshower,Jared and Michael Sitkorski * Allision as Lothos Grandchase the Glowing Element Humanoid * Stefan as Leopald Slikk/Angry German Kid. * Show as Phillip Psareas and Cheil Masoke. * Chad Melvan III * Mouthless girl and Mouthless boy. * Duncan as President Jejomar Binay. * Additional Voice Cast * Steven as SWAT Team Soldier,San Diego SWAT Team Soldier,Task force 322 Officer 1,Armed Force of the Philippines Soldier,Immigration Officer,War Room Personal 1,Philippines Secretary of defense,Philippines Jet Fighter Pilot,N.E.S.T Soldier,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 2, US Jet Fighter Pilot, ESF Agents 1,General Hernando C. Iriberri,US Special Ops,National Guard Soldier 1,Secret Service Agent,ESF Soldier 1,Air Force Technician,PPDC Security Guard,Collin the Snatcher's Merc 1,Collin the Snatcher's Soldier,PDAF Soldier,AMS Soldier(Rogan Commandos),ESF Robot Controller 1,ESF Guard 1,UN Soldier 1,Tank Soldier,ESF Delivery Bot,ESF Medical Robot,Ship Cruise Captain,ESF Army Robot,ESF Stealth Robot,ESF Goliath Robot,NAVY Soldier,Police Officer 5,CIA Agent 1 and UTUBETROLL POLICE Soldier. * Dallas as FEMA Worker 1,Police Officer 1, Fireman,US Special Force,Philippines Special Force,San Diego Owner, Grandpa,Stan Lee,US Secretary of Defense,National Guard Soldier 2,The Warden Cosplayer,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 3,Drill Sergeant,Pentagon General,ESF Soldier 2,Mayor of California city,Sea Captain Officer,Jump Master and Prison guard. * Wiseguy as Prisoner,Road Construction Workers,Police Officer 5,Task Force 322 Officer 2 and ESF Soldier 3. * David as National Guard Soldier 3,FEMA Worker 2,Hazmat Soldier,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 1, Taxi Driver,Osprey Pilot,ESF Agents 5,ESF Robot Enginner,General Martin Dempsey,Traffic Officer,ESF Soldier 3 and Himself. * Dave as Deped School Barber,ESF Robot Controller 2,Man in street,News Reporter,FBI Agent,Business Men,Construction Worker,PDAF Agents,Lieutenant,UTUBETROLL POLICE Agents,Red Armed Mens 1,Deped School,Driver,Police Officer 2,Luistro Armin's Driver,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 1 and Himself. * Emma as Deped Student Girl,Running Person 1 and Hotel Room Service 1. * Brain as Deped Student Boy,Luistro Armin's Private Pilot,Luistro Armin's Mens 3,ESF Agents 3,Himself,Hotel Guest and SAS Soldier 1. * Ivy as Cosplayer Cat Neko Girl 1,Nurse 1,Little Girl Lucy,My Little Pony Fan Person. * Zack as News Crew,UN Soldier 2,HALO Jumper,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 3,Michael Bay,DC Fan Person,Photographer Boy,CIA Agent 2,FEMA Agent,ESF Technician,Paramedic 1,Air Force Operator,Colonel,SWAT Sniper Man,Military Scientist 1,ESF Executive,Cosplayer Boy,Doctor,ESF Agents 4,Himself and Race Car Driver. * Kidaroo as Miley Cyrus's Bodygaurd,Ship Captain Officer,UTUBETROLLPOLICE Officer,Justin Dew Bieber's Body Guard,Lifeguard Man,ESF Guard 3,Daniel Padilla's Body Guard,ESF Soldier 4,San Diego Comic Con Security Guard 1,Red Armed Mens 2,Hotel Room Service 2 and Police Officer 4. * Salli as News Reporter Woman,War Room Personal 3,Scientist Women,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 2,Nurse 2 and Armin Luistro's Student Council 1. * Lawarance as Defender of Land of Make Believe Soldier and SAS Soldier 2. * Eric as ESF Agents 2,Beach Boy,Running Person 2,Nerd Boy,Citizen Man,San Diego Security Guard,Person,Paramedic 2,Flying Element Humanoid Man,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 1 and Christopher Miller. * Joey as Element Humanoid Attack Victim,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 4,Memy9909,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 4,Teen k-12 Protest 1,Phil Lord and Armin Luistro's Student Council 2. * Hunter Voice from Left 4 Dead 2 as Alien Zombie and Percy the Alien Zombie. * Diesel as Filipino Woman's American Husband,Civilian,San Diego Comic Con Security Guard 2,Little Girl and Little Boy's Father and ESF Guard 2. * Paul as Conan O'Brien,Driver,War Room Personal 2,Running Civilian,National Guard Soldier 4,Philippine Airline Pilot,Marvel Fan Person,Burger King Cashier,Teen k-12 Protest Leader,Collin the Snatcher's Merc 4,Birthday Girl's Father,ESF Civil Engineer and Survivor 1. * Kayla as Beach Girl 1,San Diego Tour Guide,Burger King Employee,Anime Fan Girl,Justin Bieber Fan Girl 1,Space Suit Cosplayer Girl,Flying Element Humanoid Woman,Daniel Padilla Fan Girl 1 and Cosplayer Neko Cat Girl. * Kendra as ESF Spokesmodel. * Kate as Injured Person,Cosplayer Girl,Survivor 2,Birthday Girl's Mother,Filipino Woman and Flight Attendant. * Young Man as San Diego Comic Con Photographer,Police Officer 3,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 2,Superheroes Cosplayer Boy,Soldier Cosplayer. * Shy Girl as Little Boy and Little Girl. * Professor as Doctor,Ambulance Driver,Paramedic 3,Space Suit Cosplayer,ESF Robot Controller 2,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Scientist,ESF Scientist and Military Scientist 2. * Princess as Goth Girl,Shopper Girl,Teen k-12 Protest 2,Justin Bieber Fan Girl 2,Neko Cat Girl Cosplayer,Photographer Girl,Fionna Cosplayer,Lifeguard Girl,Beach Girl 2 and Race Car Driver's Girlfriend. * Simon as Russell Crowe,Armin Luistro's Mens 1,Injured Wound Person,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 3,SAS Soldier 3,Collin the Snatcher's Merc 3 and Bryan Singer. * Scary as Sentinel SWAT,Grandchase Protoform Mecha,Cybodies Army,Cybodies Stealth,Cybodies Goliath,Drone Army,Drone Stealth and Drone Goliath. * Kimberly as Business Woman and Little Girl,Filipino Nurse,FEMA Worker and Little Boy's Mother. * Alan as SAS Soldier 4,Gnn News Reporter,ESF Pilot,Armin Luistro's Mens 2,British Secretary of defense and British President. * Show as UN Nation Leader,Rick Tew's Ninja,Japanese President,Collin the Snatcher's Merc 6,Goth Boy and Japanese Cosplayer Boy. * Dmitri as Russian Spestnaz Soldier,Russia Jet Fighter Pilot,Russian Scientist,Russia Hazmat Soldier,General Valery Gerasimov and Russia Secretary of defense. * Tween Girl as Birthday Girl. * Allision as Daniel Padilla Fan Girl 2,Paramedic 4,Military Scientist Female,FEMA Volunteer and Woman in Car. * Grace as News Reporter Woman. * Duncan as Collin the Snatcher's Merc 2 and Injured Civilian. * Junwoo as Korean UTUBETROLL Police Soldier and Collin the Snatcher's Merc 5. Ratings *US: R *UK: 15 *Ireland: 15 * Phil: R-13 * India - A * Indonesia: Dewasa (Adults) * JP- R15+ * NZ - R13 * CD - 14A * Australia - M * Brazil - 14 * South Korea - 15 * Thailand - 15 Concept Design pizap.com14051547036181.jpg|Awesomeadriehl and His Allies Friends Fighting Janet Napoles in the Raptor Mecha Robot,PDAF Soldier and Miley Cyrus in the Abandoned power Planet Factory Battle!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design (abandoned power Planet Factory Battle) pizap.com14118668937461.jpg|2 Task force 322 Soldier and the Task Force 322 Scietnist Shooting the Lothos Grandchase the Glowing Element Humanoid!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!!! (Glowing Element Humanoid Labortory Rampage) Pizap.com14051508270121.jpg|Jet Fighters,Helicopter Fighting Back the Cybodies During the Battle of San Diego!!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!! (Battle of San Diego) img001.jpg|Early Design of Awesomeadriehl 1!!!!! Early Design of Awesomeadriehl!!!!!.jpg|Early Design of Awesomeadriehl 2!!!!! img004.jpg|Half is Adriehl in 2014 and other Half is Awesomeadriehl in 2015!!!!! img003.jpg|AWESOMEADRIEHL Face Angry!!!! Chevrolet Trax vs DEPED School Bus and UTUBETROLL POLICE Truck Chase!!!!!.jpg|Chevrolet trax Vs Deped School Bus and UTUBETROLL POLICE Truck Car Chase Battle!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!!!(Minneapolis Car Chase Battle) pizap.com14119958189722.jpg|Taylor Jolicoeur,Tom Cruise,NEST Soldiers and Stormchaser vs BATF The 3 Original Element Humanoid,UTUBETROLL POLICE Soldier and Collin the Snatcher's Drone Army!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!!!(Final Battle of San Diego) pizap.com14124909934091.jpg|Task Force Soldiers Shooting Down JATF The 3 Techno Element Humanoid!!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!!!(Final Battle of San Diego) pizap.com14125999346511.jpg|Task Force 322 Soldier and Dan Taylor Shootings Down Alien Zombie is Los Angeles!!!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!! (Alien Zombie Apocalypse in Los Angeles) pizap.com14130902891371.jpg|Stormchaser Vs Wildrider and Junkheap!!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!! (Battle of San Diego) Gallery pizap.com14075019357021.jpg|AWESOMEADRIEHL the Movie Poster (2015) pizap.com14075050480272.jpg|Awesomeadriehl Poster!! pizap.com14075050507643.jpg|Taylor Jolicoeur and Eric Poster!! pizap.com14075055937937.jpg|Alan Dampsy Poster!! pizap.com140750725244113.jpg|Tom Cruise Poster!! pizap.com14075051692884.jpg|Rick Tews Poster!! pizap.com14075052958895.jpg|Stormchaser Poster!! pizap.com14075077399391.jpg|Jack Dawson Nellen Poster!! 640_2013_08_29_18_12_27.jpg|Luistro Armin Poster!! pizap.com14075053969496.jpg|Brandi and the Friend Poster!! pizap.com14075081861082.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl Poster!! pizap.com14075065543539.jpg|Justin Bieber Poster!! pizap.com140750658995510.jpg|Janet Napoles Poster!! pizap.com140750690792411.jpg|Miley Cyrus Poster!! Heroes Poster!!.jpg|Heroes Poster!! Villains Poster!!.jpg|Villains Poster!! pizap.com14041266983991.jpg|Awesomeadriehl the Movie IMAX Poster(2015) pizap.com14091417902472.jpg|Awesomeadriehl the Movie Baxkground!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Poster!!!!!!.jpg|Awesomeadriehl the Movie Poster(2015)!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Poster with Jack Dawson Nellan!!!!!.jpg|Awesomeadriehl the Movie Poster(2015)!!!! pizap.com14106009834113.jpg|Space dandy meets Shamen King meets Panty and Stocking Meets RIPD Meets PSY meets Steamboy meets motorcity meets axecop Meets one piece meets black dynamite meets jet pack joyride meets codename asero meets transformers meets kill la kill it's AWESOMEADRIEHL!!!! Video Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate: The Movie look alikes Category:R rated movies Category:Legendary Pictures Category:ExtremeFilms Studios Inc Category:IMAX 3D Category:Filmed in a fake arena Category:2015 Films Category:Movies made by GoAnimate users